


Хищник против логики сюжета

by yisandra



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Скара откачали, и при первой же возможности он вернулся за Алексой





	Хищник против логики сюжета

**Author's Note:**

> Автор копал лор неглубоко, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что общего лора нет, и каждый выбирает те теории, что ему нравятся. Для удобства, в этом тексте Хищники разговаривают друг с другом вслух. Да, они подразделяют возможных противников на мягкое и трудное мясо. Sad, but true.  
Также учитывается тот факт, что их родина – планета очень жаркая. Поэтому длительный холод они переносят плохо и очень его не любят.  
Имя Скара изменено, потому что, собственно, имени его мы по канону не знаем, «Шрам» – это производственная сценарная условность.

Неизвестно, кому именно пришла в голову идея продержать Шкррафа под наркозом лишние сутки. Его вполне можно было – даже следовало – привести в чувства сразу после того, как неанатомические дыры в шкуре залатали, а позорное дополнение в виде последнего подарка убитой Королевы удалили. Заодно потренировался бы в достойном будущего воина терпении.

Излишнее милосердие не было свойственно Хиш-Ку-Тен в целом, и ещё менее – конкретно яутжа. Так что такому поведению были свои причины. Неприятные причины – как быстро выяснил Шкрраф, когда Старший закончил высказывать ему презрение из-за беспечности и слабости (в результате которых Шкрраф прошёл своё испытание смертельно раненным, заражённым и без чувств, да ещё и обязанным своей жалкой жизнью какой-то местной представительнице великого дома мягкого мяса) и весьма сдержанное одобрение (Шкрраф, в отличие от братьев, испытание завершил и, хоть и протискиваясь бочком, всё-таки попал в категорию Окровавленных), и упомянул, что мягкомясной женщине отдали ритуальное копьё, предназначенное Шкррафу.

– Что-о-о?! – взревел Шкрраф, сразу же почувствовав себя необычайно бодрым и здоровым (несмотря на отсутствие обезболивающих).

– Это же она убила трудное мясо, а не ты, ей и должна принадлежать честь, – Старший, забавляясь, раздвинул нижние челюсти, приобретя чрезвычайно глумливое выражение лица. – Сдаётся мне, она не такая уж мягкая, даже тебе хватило ума понять это, раз уж ты отметил её кровью!

– Плевал я на это! – буркнул Шкрраф, хоть он и чувствовал себя униженным. – Она заслужила копьё, это справедливо. Но мы должны были забрать её с собой: трудная или нет, её примитивное тело устроено хлипко и скверно, она была ранена и наверняка умерла, если вы просто бросили её на убивающем холоде! Это несправедливо!

– Ещё ты будешь учить меня справедливости! – рявкнул Старший, воспитательно ухватив молодого охотника за тонкую перепонку между нижних челюстей. – Ты едва не стал позором дома! Благодари, что тебя вообще потрудились подобрать и вырезать из твоей груди единственного потомка, что ты достоин иметь!

Он сильно сжал пальцы, и Шкрраф невольно заскулил. Боль была сильнее ярости, и от этого стало обидно. Его, только что доказавшего свою состоятельность как охотника, воспитывали, словно малого ребёнка! Да ещё за самое больное место!  
Убедившись, что мятеж подавлен, Старший с недовольным ворчанием выпустил несчастную перепонку.

– Будешь сидеть под замком, как нашкодивший малыш, и думать о своём недостойном поведении, пока не вернёмся домой. Не то не удивлюсь, если ты угонишь Неруду и попытаешься вернуться на ту богами охоты проклятую планету!

Он говорил в сердцах, но попал в точку – именно такой план Шкрраф и обдумывал, разве что угонять собирался кое-что покрупнее одноместного челнока.

И, конечно же, никакой домашний арест не заставил его отказаться от этой идеи.

***

Спустя примерно четыре астрономических года по времени планеты, известной как Земля (если вдруг вы любитель раритетных систем счисления) небольшой личный корабль Старшего заходил на посадку на малоизвестную, удалённую от основных космических трасс луну. Большую её часть занимал густой тропический лес и найти ровную площадку для приземления оказалось нелегко, но старый опытный охотник справился. Бывали в его жизни навигационные ситуации и посложнее: к примеру, когда пришлось сажать челнок с полоумным молодняком на поверхность топкого болота при отключившихся грави-компенсаторах.

Задействовав режим маскировки, он бесшумно и осторожно перемещался по лесу, проводя быструю разведку. Нашёл несколько огрехов в том, как были обустроены подходы к возведённому на высоком дереве жилищу, но в целом остался скорее доволен. Осмотреть сам дом не успел – сверху на него прыгнула тень в таком же костюме с аналогичной маскировочной системой.

Борьба не была долгой, но всё же Старшему оказалось по-своему приятно обнаружить, что Шкрраф не растерял боевые навыки за прошедшее время. Даже окреп и научился паре новых трюков. Тем не менее, Старший скинул его с ветки, на которую они приземлились во время схватки, и спрыгнул следом.

– Далеко убежал? – без особой неприязни осведомился он, отключая маскировку. – Стоило того?

Даже не назвал позором дома, хотя сперва планировал. Всё-таки, глупый мальчишка, обидевшись на своих старших, убежал дуться в глушь, но не оторвался от корней, не занялся философией, поэзией или, что ещё хуже, выращиванием генетически чистых овощей. Просто раньше положенного ринулся в одиночное совершенствование. Такое можно простить. Справедливо наказать – но потом простить.

От падения маскировочное устройство Шкррафа забарахлило, и он тоже её отключил. Он молчал, но по позе понятно было, что настроен твёрдо стоять на своём.

– Кто-ты-и-отвали-от-моего-мужчины! – прозвучал за спиной Старшего странный голос с кошмарным акцентом. Старый яут даже не сразу расшифровал смысл слов, помогли только врождённые лингвистические способности, свойственные всем Хиш-Ку-Тен.

Старший прянул в сторону, чтобы держать в поле зрения и напрягшегося Шкррафа, и его самозваную женщину. Оказавшуюся мелкой, генетически несовместимой и подозрительно знакомой.

Она стояла так, что движущаяся тень от деревьев и нанесённая на странное не-хишкутенское лицо краска зрительно расчленяла его – хороший способ стать незаметным, если нет доступа к высоким технологиям, а тепловым зрением твоих противников природа обделила. Она держала в руке то самое копьё, что Старший ей однажды отдал, у ног валялась отрубленная башка какого-то местного зверя – размеры и виднеющиеся в раззявленной пасти внушительные клыки делали её вполне достойным трофеем для кого-то вроде человека.

– Вижу, она оказалась труднее, чем ты думал, и прекрасно пережила низкие температуры, – довольно заметил Старший.

– Когда я вернулся за ней, она ещё не выздоровела после той охоты! – рыкнул Шкрраф, но Старший опытно расслышал в его тоне неловкость. Его это позабавило.

– Поэтому так долго живёшь здесь, словно ты из оседлого народа? Прогреваешь? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Женщина резко произнесла что-то на своём нелепо звучащем наречии. Старший был не мастер расшифровывать мимику и интонации низших рас, тем не менее, ясно было, что женщина недовольна. Даже гневается. Опять же, низшие расы мало его занимали, но Старший не любил, когда женщины гневались – это никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.

– Скажи этой свирепой охотнице, что я не собираюсь убивать никого из вас, – сказал он, убирая наручные лезвия. – Мы даже можем поговорить, прежде чем я утащу тебя или вас обоих на корабль.

Шкрраф помедлил, потом тоже убрал свои лезвия и заквакал на языке своей женщины. Звучало ужасно глупо, но, видимо, нужную информацию он сумел донести, потому что женщина чуть расслабилась, подобрала свой трофей и пошла к лестнице дома, демонстративно оставляя Старшего за спиной, чтобы он видел, что она не ждёт удара. Бросила через плечо:

– Тогда-будем-лить-внутрь-себя-горячую-обжигающую-воду-с-травой-как-друзья!

Старшему понадобилось секунды три, чтобы понять все слова, но смысл от этого не прояснился. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на молодого охотника.

Тот мотнул головой и со странной смесью неловкости и самодовольства сказал:

– Это важный ритуал землян, мы не можем пренебречь им! Это будет очень оскорбительно.

Старший отметил, что никакого протеста заявление о грядущем водворении на корабль ни с одной стороны не последовало. Хороший знак. Ему не слишком-то хотелось волочь мальчишку домой за гриву, как эта девочка свой клыкастый трофей – в конце концов, ума от этого не прибавится, и он просто сбежит снова.

Старший фыркнул и пошёл за человеческой женщиной.  
Иногда переговоры предпочтительнее. Даже если на них придётся куда-то лить кипяток.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Xenophilia 2019


End file.
